


shut my eyes (every time you go)

by farozaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Surprises gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan
Summary: Atsumu flies to Brazil to surprise Hinata.And Hinata flies to Japan to do the same.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 468





	shut my eyes (every time you go)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fic for my friend kat who showed me a [tweet](https://twitter.com/salmasaade/status/1349032603123376134?s=21) and said: what if atsuhina?
> 
> also, this has a little cameo from my OC of one of my other atsuhina fics feat. brazil, so if you read "how long before you hurt for me?" you should recognize him 😌

Atsumu believes he deserves a ‘Boyfriend-of-the-Year’ award.

It was a lot of planning, a lot of secrecy, and organization on his part along with the help of some people until he could step out of the plane and onto Brazilian ground. 

The thing is, today is his and Hinata’s anniversary. Their second, to be exact, and originally they planned to spend it together until Asas decided to reschedule one of their training camps, forcing Hinata to go back to Brazil way earlier than planned and so they had to cancel everything on short notice.

But Atsumu is, after all, the best boyfriend in the world.

The day he saw Hinata off again at the airport, Atsumu booked himself a flight to Sao Paulo and thus began operation “Surprise Shoyou.”

The upside was that Atsumu had already arranged days off for their initial plans, but it took a little convincing of their managers and coaches to snag a few additional days so he could really enjoy his time in Brazil with Hinata. 

The biggest issue was to keep calm and keep everyone’s mouths shut, and with everyone he meant Bokuto who was notoriously bad at keeping secrets which was even worse considering how often he talked to Hinata. 

Finally, Atsumu looked up all the things they could do together during their mini vacation, even going so far to contact Hinata’s setter Lucas in Asas to get their schedule. By the time Atsumu arrives in Brazil, their training camp should be over and he will have a little more time, apart from two practice matches and some regular training. Which is perfect to book a table at Hinata’s favorite restaurant for a romantic dinner, and make a list of activities with a little room since Hinata is the expert on what to do. The world (or Brazil) is their oyster.

Honestly, Atsumu is proud of himself, and he can’t wait to see Hinata’s face.

The sun is brutally beating down on him when Atsumu steps out of the terminal building towards the taxis and Atsumu is already sweating buckets from pulling his suitcase towards the taxi station which is just a bad combination with the intense jetlag he’s going through right now. But it’s fine. It’s worth it. 

Atsumu relaxes as he finally sits down in the backseat of the car, headed towards Hinata’s apartment. Seeing his face will be worth any heat, jetlag, and stress.

  
  


Hinata believes he deserves a ‘Boyfriend-of-the-Year’ award. He truly outdone himself this time. 

It was a lot of planning, a lot of secrecy, and organization on his part to manage to get the earliest flight back to Osaka after his training camp in Rio ended a little less than days ago just in time with his second anniversary with Atsumu, and he just couldn’t wait to see his surprised face.

Originally, they had planned to spend their time together but Hinata had to get back to Brazil earlier and he knows Atsumu was disappointed even though he tried to hide it. Hinata was disappointed too of course. Their relationship involved a lot of time apart with Hinata going back and forth between Japan for the national team, and Brazil for Asas, so every moment together counted. So when Hinata found out that he had to go back on short notice, it was a hard pill to swallow. 

Which is why he prepared the perfect surprise for Atsumu. 

It involved him not going back to Sao Paulo with his team, a little begging to his coaches, and a really stressful drive (with the help of Pedro who drives like a madman) to the airport to catch his flight to Paris and then onwards to Osaka. 

Whenever he could, he texted Atsumu so he wouldn’t get suspicious about Hinata’s extended silence but it appeared that Atsumu was busy himself with his team so it all worked out in the end. He had no idea Hinata flew over to see him. 

Japan’s winter is already in full swing, and Hinata shivers a little as he finally sits down in the taxi that’ll get him to Atsumu’s place. It’s still the afternoon, and Hinata’s internal clock is all over the place, and hopes Atsumu is already home. Well, it doesn’t matter much if he isn’t. Hinata has a key and can wait and surprise him once he gets back. It’s going to be awesome!

The drive takes almost an hour with traffic and the closer they get, the more jittery Hinata becomes and he almost hurries towards Atsumu’s apartment complex, up the elevator, and down the hall. 

As he finally arrives at his door, Hinata takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair once before ringing the bell. He waits a little when there is no response, rings again, listens if there are any sounds coming from inside, but it’s quiet. That’s okay, maybe Atsumu is just out for some groceries or at the gym. 

Hinata lets himself inside, sighing as the warmth of the apartment greets him happily and Atsumu’s familiar scent surrounds him. The apartment is quiet and empty and Hinata heaves his suitcase inside, takes off his coat and sits down on the couch in the living room with a sigh. He can be patient, maybe rest a little. It’s fine. 

It takes him two minutes to get impatient, and he fishes out his phone from his pocket, opening his texts with Atsumu. He can’t be too suspicious though, he has to be smart about this.

_ Hey!! Are you at home? Miss you x _

Atsumu replies almost instantly.

_ Nope! I’m doing some chores, being productive and stuff, hehe. You? Miss you too _

Hinata smiles. Sounds good, he should get home soon then. 

_ I’m at home, just relaxing a little. Training camp was tough _

_ But really fun of course!!! _

_ Wish I could see you _

That didn’t sound suspicious, right? Atsumu shouldn’t suspect anything from that.

_ Rest well, you deserve it!! And I really wanna see you too. We will see each other soon!! _

_ Yeah, the next time until I come to Japan _

_ We can facetime when I’m home _

No need for that, Hinata thinks, grinning to himself. You’re going to see me in the flesh soon enough.

Hinata is, for now, satisfied with that and he gets up and hops into the shower because he might as well greet Atsumu not smelling like a twenty something long journey. He doesn’t know when Atsumu will be back exactly, but Atsumu usually drops by Osamu’s place whenever he is out so that will give Hinata enough time to get refreshed and maybe even make some food. 

He wished he could ask Atsumu to bring him some onigiri but that would just be a dead giveaway. 

That’s how Hinata spends the next two hours. He takes a bath, changes into fresh clothes, and makes himself a late lunch, frowning a little at the lack of groceries in Atsumu’s fridge. He’s usually well equipped, but maybe that’s what he’s doing right now. Getting groceries. 

He eventually ends up on the couch again with the TV on and all he can do is wait.

And waiting he does.

He watches two episodes of One Piece on TV. Then watches the news. Then looks up some volleyball related stuff on his phone. It’s almost the evening, and Atsumu is still not back.

Hinata is about to text him again, when his phone pings and shows a new message from Atsumu.

_ You’re home, right? _

Well. Technically.

_ Yes, why? _

_ No reason. _

Hinata frowns. Something isn’t right. Hinata starts texting Osamu.

_ Hi Osamu-san!! Do you know when Atsumu is getting back home? I have a little surprise for him. _

_ A surprise? _

_ I don’t know when he’ll be home _

_ Don’t tell him, but I flew back to Japan and I’m waiting at him place to surprise him, hehe _

_ Oh my god _

_ You’re kidding, right?? _

_ No? Why? _

_ Shouyou-kun, he flew to Brazil to surprise you _

Hinata drops his phone.

  
  


Hinata is lying to him. 

Atsumu, who has been standing in front of Hinata’s door for thirty minutes now, just caught his boyfriend in a lie. Hinata says he’s at home, and Atsumu knows for sure now that that isn’t true. What the hell is going on?

His plan was to get to Hinata’s apartment and knock him off his feet with his amazing surprise, but instead he finds an obviously empty apartment and his boyfriend lying to him. He’s been standing in the heat for way too long and he’s starting to feel extremely stupid, and a little worried. This is not how he imagined all this to go down.

“Atsumu Miya?!”

Atsumu jumps in surprise and turns around, only to find Hinata’s setter Lucas standing there with two grocery bags and a horrified expression on his face. Atsumu isn’t particularly close to him, and is secretly a little bitter that he gets to set to Hinata now, but he also knows that he is Hinata’s good friend so he tries to be civil. Tries.

“What are you doing here?” Lucas asks him in English, as if Atsumu did something terribly wrong. What the hell?

“Surprise for Shouyou.”

Lucas' face falls and he drops one of his bags and grabs his phone. “No, this isn’t good!”

Atsumu frowns, starting to get annoyed. “What do you-”

“Shouyou flew to Japan to surprise you!”

Atsumu’s heart drops.

_ “Why are you in Brazil?!” _

“I was gonna surprise ya! Why are ya in Japan?!”

_ “Well, I was gonna surprise you too!” _

Atsumu is currently sitting in Lucas’ living room who took him in after the tragic revelation, while Hinata is currently pacing around in Atsumu’s apartment. 

The whole situation is honestly just ridiculous. How did both of them have the same idea at the same time and consequently screw each other over? How did they collectively manage to ruin their anniversary and waste a lot of time, energy, and money for nothing?

They’re so stupid. So incredibly stupid. Hinata flew for him to Japan. Atsumu shouldn’t be that happy about that.

“Well, what are we gonna do now?”

Atsumu hears Hinata sigh through the phone.  _ “I dunno… Come back to Japan?” _

“No, ya should come back to Brazil. It’s warmer here.”

_ “You hate heat.” _

“I made a reservation for dinner here.”

_ “I wouldn’t make that in time anyway.” _

Atsumu groans, sinking down on the couch and pointedly ignoring Lucas who obviously is trying not to be noisy but failing. Well, it’s not like he understands Japanese, and Atsumu should be nice to him because he took him in.

_ “How about we meet halfway?” _

“Halfway? What’ya mean?”

_ “Like half the way. We can spend our time off together somewhere else. Which country is halfway between Japan and Brazil?” _

Atsumu smirks. “The Pacific Ocean.”

_ “Okay, smart ass, the world is a globe.” _

“Ya sure? Some say it’s flat-”

_ “Tsumu, please! I really want to see you!” _

Atsumu sighs, his smirk slipping away and into a tired smile. “I want to see you too.”

_ “Let’s meet in Paris. It’s where we both can take a direct plane home. Let’s spend our anniversary a little too late in Paris.” _

In Paris, huh. That doesn’t sound so bad.

“Book yer flight. I’ll meet ya there.”

Hinata is about to hang up when Atsumu adds one more thing. “Happy Anniversary. I love you.”

And Atsumu can’t see Hinata’s face, but he can perfectly envision the way his face softens, how he wears that fond little smile that Atsumupretends is only for him.  _ “Happy Anniversary. I’ll meet you halfway.” _


End file.
